


Attention

by ldyvanillacourt



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess !!, M/M, have fun at the dentist!, how to tag, is that it lol, tamaki YEETS papers, tamakyo - Freeform, wow I love them, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyvanillacourt/pseuds/ldyvanillacourt
Summary: Sometimes it takes unnecessary effort to get Kyoya’s attention.





	Attention

“Will you PLEASE stop that?”

Tamaki stopped crumpling the next piece of paper he’d throw across the room and blinked. Then he smiled.

“Stop what?”

This was the first time that Kyoya had willingly looked up from his laptop. He stared across the room at Tamaki, who grinned at him from the other couch. He adjusted his glasses.

“Throwing stuff at me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kyoya moved his hand to touch the crumpled up piece of notebook paper next to him. He held it up. “This.”

“That?”

“You threw this and multiple others at me. If this is how you talk to guys, you’re not doing a very good job.”

“That hurts!” Tamaki leaned back on the couch, and placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. “I’m the most attractive man in the host club! Next to you, of course. Obviously I know what I’m doing!”

Kyoya laughed.

Tamaki couldn’t believed that Kyoya laughed.

He looked at him again. He was back to his laptop typing away, probably some financial stuff he took responsibility for as vice president of the host club. He smiled again.

“You laughed. That means I AM doing a good job.”

“Right.”

“Have you fallen head over heels for me yet?”

“Mmm...” He didn’t look up from his screen. “Maybe I will if you stop throwing papers at me.”

“All I wanted was to get your attention.”

“You can just come sit down next to me.”

“I can?”

Kyoya patted the spot next to him. “Of course you can, idiot.”

Tamaki almost ran the way there.

He let himself fall onto the couch, Kyoya’s seat bouncing like a trampoline. He leaned his head on Kyoya’s shoulder and smiled slightly, looking at his laptop screen. An email currently in the writing process.

“Were you afraid to sit next to me,” Kyoya said, “because you’re head over heels in love with ME?”

It wasn’t right, but it wasn’t wrong, either.

“It’s because I thought you were invested in your work.”

“And your solution was to throw papers at me.”

“... Maybe?”

“You’re funny.”

Tamaki laughed.

“But was I right?” Kyoya asked, leaning his head against Tamaki’s.

Tamaki exhaled. “Maybe,” he repeated.

Kyoya put his arm around him, and Tamaki closed his eyes, like he could stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh anyway this is short but sweet! thanks for reading lmao
> 
> twitter/tumblr: ldyvanillacourt


End file.
